Kingdom Hearts: Ice Cream of a Sea Salt Kind
by FishCakeIce
Summary: A sweet, fluffy Akuroku fic. Enjoy! P.S. Involves Ice cream xD


**This is dedicated tothe one who made to really sad axelxroxas one and made me go to bed depressed but I don't care enough to get their username so that's how I'm going to describe them. NO SAD FANFICTIONS WITH MY TWO FAVORITE CHARACTERS! It makes me sad. Especially when you kill off Axel and Roxas even though... nevermind that would have been a spoiler moment. And if anybody put it in the comments, I'm deleting it! It's too sad. Anyway this is getting to be longer than the actual fanfiction so far so I'm gonna put my disclaimer in here as well. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, even if I do feel as if I am the characters but who cares. Cake anyone? :)**

"Hey where are we going?" I said, being pulled along through the castle by my spiky-haired best friend.

"I told you t be patient. Relax. You're going to have fun." He replied.

"Fun?" I said. What is it? Whatever it is, it couldn't be good, because Axel was involved.

Axel opened a purple blue and black swirling portal and we leaped through it into Twilight Town. He pointed to a huge clock tower in the center square. "That's where we're going." he said.

"How are we going to get up there?" I asked.

"Really, Roxy. Use your head." He said. He pulled me up a long winding staircase. When we finally reached he top, he handed me a lump of blue dripping solid on a stick to me. He forced me to take it and I just stared at him. How did he put this in his coat and not get anything sticky?! I was already dripping down my hand. "It's sea salt ice cream." he said. "One of my favorites." I just kept staring at it. I marveled at the splendor of the frozen treat and didn't know what to do with it. "Well aren't you going to eat it?" he asked.

"Huh?"I looked up at him.

"You're supposed to eat it, stupid." Axel said, and laughed.

"Oh." I gingerly took a bite. The flavor filled my mouth, sweet and salty at the same time. It was like the flavors were dancing in my mouth. WHAT IS THIS THING?! "This is good." I finally deemed it.

Axel nodded. "Yeah. I thought you would like it." He pulled out another one and sat on the side of the tower, dangling his feet over the edge. I walked over and sat next to him. We talked about our missions for the day and ate our ice cream. Axel especially pointed out that Xemnas was going to rip me apart for getting ice cream on the brand new leather gloves he gave me. Then he told me it was time to go back to the castle for the organization meeting.

"Oh." I was slightly disappointed ... and also scared of if Xemnas would tear me apart...

"Don't worry. We'll do it again sometime." He said. I brightened. The promise lifted my spirits and chopped my worries in half, down to Xemnas. But I wasn't afraid of him as long as I had sea salt ice cream to lead the way!

"Hey can we get ice cream today?" I asked, running up to Axel with a huge grin on my face after I got back from my last mission.

"Again? We've gotten ice cream every day this week." Axel said, slightly pouting.

"Yeah so?" I said, putting on my disappointed face, the one Axel couldn't say no to. You can never have too much sea salt ice cream.

He sighed. "All right. But let's change it up some today."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.I looked at him, curious.

"You'll see." he smiled. Okay. Now he's getting to be like Saix. Always knowing everything and never telling anybody. I stared at him for a while, but he wouldn't budge.

When we got up to the tower, he handed me my ice cream.

"So what different are we going to do today?" I asked, half of mine already gone.

"This." he said leaning over and gently placing a kiss on my lips, closing his eyes. I could feel his warm, steamy breath, and I slowly closed my eyes as well, leaning into the kiss. I was stunned. But not stunned enough to not enjoy it.

Axel leaned back and smiled at me. "Well?" he said.

All I could say was, "You taste like ice cream." We laughed and finished our treats.

On the walk back to the castle, Axel said, "Do you like me?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Good." he said, and grabbed my hand as he opened the swirling mass of darkness that would lead us back to the castle, proudly displaying our intertwined hands.

_How did ice cream lead us to this pleasant event? _I asked myself, as we stepped through the portal to face the others.

**And that concludes Kingdom Hearts: Ice Cream of a Sea Salt Kind. If you liked it, comment. I might make a continuation to this one. All I wanted to do was to make a happy Axel x Roxas fan fiction because I was depressed about one I read last night where Axel killed himself and Roxas but I ended up liking this more than I thought I would and I have an idea for a continuation. Just let me know if you like it. Might be coming out in a few days or so. Saix might be in it because his personality is convenient. Let me know your feelz!**

**I made some adjustment to this, because I know that when I posted it, it kinda sucked. Okay it really sucked. but I made some adjustments and now it can be a one shot, or I can keep going. You decide!**


End file.
